Edward the therapist
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: After Edward leaves in New moon. Bella loses control, and needs help years later. edward never returned to her.what happens when she gets to the physchologists to talk about how when Edward left she tried to keep herself together. Edward is the therapist
1. Making the appointment

**Okayy so this is a story about Bella and edward. Please please Read and review!!!**

**Summary: After Edward leaves in New moon. Bella loses control, and needs help years later. edward never returned to her. :O) what happens when she gets to the physchologists. (spellcheck??) to talk about how when Edward left she tried to keep herself together for him, how she lost control, and started cutting herself, and pretty soon decided to starve herself, and even attempted suicide, because Edward left. When she gets there, can she really talk about how much pain she was in to the angel who puts her through the pain? Can she really do that? Or will she chicken out? Will Edward and Bella get back together. (lets hope so!!) **

It's been two years since my nightmare. My angel left me. I tried my best to keep myself together but i couldn't forever. Pretty soon i gave up, and that's when my life went to Hell. Charlie tried sending me to Renee's but i wouldn't go. no never will i leave Fork's this is where all our memories are. I can't leave behind what little of him i have left! Doesn't he understand that? Ofcourse not! He will never understand.

I graduated high school last year. I work at a Diner that just opened up in fork's. I don't talk much, i work in the kitchen. I'm a cook. **(A/N: nooooo...... what a shock! Work in a kitchen and your a cook? who would of figured that?) **

I was in my room, at the apartment i am now living in. I was waiting on hold to make an appointment to see a therapist. "Yes we have a spot open for tomorrow at 2:00 pm. will that be fine?" the secretary asked. "Yes that will be fine, thank you." I said in a sincere, voice. Then hung up.

After two years of hell i finally decided it was time to make some changes. No more sulking, and wishing for him to come back to me. I now know that he is NEVER coming back. Because he doesn't love me. Never did. I can live with that........ as long asi don't think about it...... or say,hear or think his name. Yeah yah see? I'm perfectly fine. I don't even need a therapist.

But i'm going to..... so Charlie will quit nagging me about it. He has been coming over here and sitting on my couch watching my TV, eating my food. And nagging me about how out of it i was. And how i need help. Well now Charlie will leave me alone. =] Something to smile about. Don't get me wrong, i love my middle-aged father. Just not his nagging side. I like him alot better when he keeps to himself. Like he used to do...... those were the days.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ i went to the oven to get my food out. Pizza. Yum........... I got it out, and cut it into slices. I didn't have anyone to share it with. Not even a pet. I was alone........ forever and always. I ate about three slices, then put the rest up for later. I probably wouldn't eat it anyways, but just incase. I then walked to the bathroom, and almost fell over......

This bathroom.... had a lot of memories, i moved out before i even graduated. And this bathroom.... is where i attempted my suicide. But Charlie found me before i could escape, hell. My hell, life with out...... him. But i just swallowed the knot in my throat, and quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower, where the hot water made contatct with my skin, instantly relieving me of most of my stress.

I stayed in there for about an hour. I do that alot, i always forget about how long i'm actually in there. But it kills time. I got redressed in a pair or snowman pajama pants, and a snowman cotton tank top shirt. I then pulled out of my hair dryer, and dried my hair to close to dry, too lazy to finish the job, i then brushed it out, and pulled it into a lose ponytail.

I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, then went to bed...... I dreamed about tomorrow....... Edward was involved of course he was always in my dreams. Staring role everynight.

**OKayy so please review review review!!!!! oh and check out my other stories!!! they rock too. :P also here is a preview of chapter two. **

**"Hello, i'm , and i will be your the-." He stopped mid sentence, and i almost ran out of there once i saw my angel. I turned around quickly and began to walk out. This could not be happening. "Wait!" He called after me, grabbing my wrist, i winced. **

**Well there was chapter 2 preview!!!! REview if you want to know what happens!!!!!!!**


	2. Holy crow! Edward is the shrink?

**okay so thanks for reviewing!!!! i love you all!!! lol but not in the creepy stalker-ish way..... but in the 'i love you for reviewing and liking my story way' :) well here is chapter 2!!!! of EDWARD THE THERAPIST!!!! ENJOY....... but i have something to ask you first.......**

**READ FIRST ---- should chapter 3 be in Edwards's POV?????? please answer this in review or that private message thingy......**

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day i went to see a shrink just like all those other crazy people in the world...... I would be part of that. I got out of bed lazily thinking about just canceling my appointment, but i decided agianst it, it would be rude. I walked to the shower half asleep, and stripped down to nothing then got in the steaming hot shower. I woke instantly, and went to work on shampooing my hair.

After my shower i got out and went to my closet in a towel. I decided on a black shirt with purple hearts on it. and some matching arm warmers, a pair of skinny flared light faded jeans, and some flats. I then went to work on my hair.

I blow dried it then straightened it. Making it shine with a hair product that i rarely use. After deciding i was presentable i went to the kitchen and got a bowl of Honey nut cheerios oat clusters. i ate the bowl of cereal, then went back ot the bathroom to brush my teeth. You see i like to eat before i brush my teeth. three reasons why. One, it leaves a funny taste in your mouth if you eat after you brush. Two, you teeth get dirty again. Three it makes no sense to brush before you eat.

I sat around for an hour then decided i needed to leave now so i wouldn't be late. I grabbed my purse, my cell, and my keys then walked out of my small aprtment like i was going to get the death sentence. I locked the door, then went to my car.

The drive was about an hour long, and when i got there i had three minutes to be on time. I rushed inside the building, and into the waiting room. Wow i didn't know they had a waiting room for a therapist. I signed in, but the lady behind the counter stopped me and told mee to go ahead back there. I walked through the door she pointed at, ready to spill my life's secrets.

The room behind the door, and paint a dark maroon, and with a dark light bulb. Very relaxing. It had a chaise and a chair beside the chaise, both black, and leather material. It looked like it was too to see what your writing. Don't they write down what you say?

I thought i was alone, but boy was i wrong. Because in the far corner was a desk, that i had not seen at first. It was in the darkest corner. How does this person see? the shrink stood up, and walked over to me. "Hello, i'm , and i will be your the-." He stopped mid sentence, and i almost ran out of there once i saw my angel. I turned around quickly and began to walk out. This could not be happening. "Wait!" He called after me, grabbing my wrist, i winced.

not because it hurt, but because the feel of his touch, brought back all those memories and how he didn't love me anymore, but yet i would die for him, that i had been trying to block out of my mind. "Why?" I asked holding back tears my voice breaking. "Because you came to see a therapist and that is what your going to do." He said, and i knew i couldn't get out of it. I laid down on the chaise, and he smiled and sat down in the chair. I didn't say a thing. this was way to wierd. No i wouldn't talk. "Well?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I stayed silent. "Why must you be so stubborn?" He said angered. I got angry too. "You really want me to talk? About how when you left, i tried to keep myself together, but i fell apart, starting cutting, starving myself, and pretty soon tried committing suicide, charlie found me in time, till this day i still wish he hadn't of found me! Life with you is not worth living!" I said letting the tears flow. He fliched by my words, then moved vampire speed to me and sat on the chaise with me pulling me into his lap, cradiling me like a baby. As i cried into his chest, ruining his shirt. It felt so right to be in his arms again. we stayed like that for the rest of the time. Him saying stuff like "shh shh it's okay" while kissing my hair. It made it worse. Knowing i would have to leave him again. knowing he didn't love me. but felt sorry for me. I hated his secretary. She came in not even knocking. "Edward we have a waiting room full." She laughed. "Probably just hear to see your gorgeous body and face." she laughed. I glared at her. Edward chuckled. "I'm taking the day off."He said. And then she left, and he sat me up and got up, held me in his arms, then walked out the door, carring me bridal style. I didn't complain. But I did stick my tongue out at all the girls in there, who were glaring at me.

**okayy so what do you think?????? please review!!!!!!!! **


	3. is it love again?

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter three! sorry it took me so long to write this. writer's block, and school. ='( but here it is!! **

**Edward's POV**

Today i had a new patient, I was excited, i liked getting new people. I just hope this one doesn't fall all over me. Gets annoying. I was sitting at the desk, all lights were off. Makes me look mysterious. When _she _came in. She looked beautiful, and nervous. Didn't she realize i was the therapist? did she want to see me? I waited while she looked around beforei introduced my self. **(a/N: i'm not going to explain what happens here, i'm going to tell you his thoughts.) **

When i said my name she froze, and tried to leave. I couldn't let herleave. I wasfalling for her again, which was not good, not good at all. My _wife _would not be happy. Neither would _my daughter. _But they were not in my thoughts for long. All i could think about was Bella. When my secretary, interupted us, i felt like ripping her head off. But i hid the urge well. Then i picked Bella up, and carried her out, we was going to my meadow. I needed to talk to her.

**ooohhhh sorry it's so short, but i needed to leave a cliffie! oh damn edward has a wife and a kid? GASP! will he tell Bella? what will happen at that meadow? Review and you will find out. =] **


	4. chapter 4

**OMG! guess what!? yup you guessed it, FINALLY the fourth chapter of mr. edwardo the therapisto. minus both o's ;D and i know it has been for ever , and if your calling me bad words right now, or praising me for writing finally, i deserve both. ;] and fuck i left you hangin' on the cliffie for ever. but don't worry, you'll be back on the mountain in no time. :D**

**Bella's pov**

What was he doing?! "Edward!" i screamed so loud the little forest animals all around us fell over dead with busted ear drums and shattered eyes. he stop though. "STOP! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

He stopped and put me down briefly, "mmm, i like it when you boss me around." he said winking. I blushed tomato red, and melted like a icecream on a hot summer day. He chuckled and picked me up and started running some more. i was still in a daze when he stopped, in the beautiful place that i haven't been in forever. How i missed this place. I smiled when he stepped into the sunlight, his beauty would never be beaten. He smiled the smile that i always loved.

Then sat down, and patted the ground beside him, i walked over and sat down, it was like were were in a fairy tale, our eyes did the talking, our lips could only smile. How i wished they were doing something else. Then came a look that was not in _my _fairytale. "bella, i have to tell you something." He said sadly, looking at the ground. he waited for my response. "What is it?" i asked giving a fake smile. "i met someone else bella, while i was gone." he said almost dry sobbing. I couldn't comprehend his words. "wait what, no but, you mean, a friend, a sister a brother, a cousin?!" i said on the urge of panic. "no a wife, actually." he said completely dissappionted in himself. "WHAT! you mean like like like a guy right? not a another girl? PLEASE EDWARD! TELL ME YOUR GAY!" i shouted at him panicing, my words made no sense to me, why would i want that? i didn't i just couldn't picture him with someone besides me. "BELLA!, of course my wife is a woman, and we we we have a daughter." he said looking up at the sky, as if he was asking me a fucking spot of tea! My words were getting jumbled by now, and i was in no sense of talking complete sentences, "so, like, but, what, you daughter? skank, NO!" He looked completely confused but still tried to comfort me. he grabbed for me, i nudged away. "yes, there names are Kailey, and michelle." he said. "how did you have a kid." i said with a icy tone. My confusion was over, now it was bruttally mean. "we adopted, i wont sleep with her." he said simply. "why not? bitch got aids?" i said rolling my eyes. i would hate this woman eternally. "No, bella she is a human." he said rolling his eyes. Super self control i said to myself. "so?" i said. i knew why, but i wanted him to say it, i needed to hear it. "because.... bella... i.... need you." he said. "All i ever wanted was you, Isabella Swan i absolutely love you, nay i'm in love with you. i would do anything for you. i'm sorry, please take me back." he said,softly, holding my hand. i looked down at the ground i was beginning to cry. "edward.... i....." i stopped breifly to take a breath.

**BAM! CLIFF HANGER AGAIN, YO! so want the next chapter, i expect reviews. ;D and lots, complain if you want, i really dont care or leave amazingly nice superly duperly nice comments and i'll love you forever. :D**


	5. what to do?

**sorry for the huge wait. D: im horrible i know. go ahead throw internet rocks at me. i deserve it. but here is chapter 5 of........................ EDWARD............ (drum roll please) THE............. THERAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D wow i sound conceited. like omg my story rocks socks off. nahh j/k :) but any ways here is chapter 5**

**bella's pov**

"Edward... i... i can't be with you." i said wiping away a falling tear. "why not?" he asked while doing the puppy dog eyes. "Because... i will not ruin a marraige, and you have daughter!" i said with a hint of duh. "i know but still... would you like to meet them?" he asked and by the look on his face i wouldn't have a choice. I glared and looked away. "please Bella for me...." he said, dazzling me. i got lost in his topaz eyes, and went into a daydream, starring the one and only Edward. He chuckled, and and grabbed my hand, throwing my on his back.

What have i gotten myself into?! He ran at his normal speed, and we were there and 3 seconds flat. i got off his back, and walked behind him all the way to door. i could tell he was smirking. "EDward!" a medium sized, stick like, blond said, running to him ,and jumping in his arms. I guessed that was his daughter. "Hello..." she said eying me. "Hi, i'm Bella, you must be michelle." i said nicely, i didnt blame his daughter so i wouldnt be mean to her. "no actually im Kailey, his wife." she said coldy, crossing her arms, "you do know he has a wife don't you?"

my eyes got wider, "oh you just look... so undeveloped... and young, how old are you?" i chuckled, i never said i would be nice to his wife. she gasped, and squinted her eyes. "Are you two legally married, or do you say your his niece when you go out in public?" i said, i was curious. "Excuse you im 32!" she said offended. My eyes widened. "Edward's 17. you nasty pedophile!" i said, i was just joking. Edward was just standing there letting us go at it. he looked angry. "techically he's 100 something." she said as if she was albert einstien. "bitch..." i mumbled under my breath, trying not to let her hear me. Edward did, and glared at me. I felt bad i was doing this to him. but i had to, to see which one he would take up for. i wanted him to be mine. i loved that vampire. "ugh! i heard that!" she screamed at me, and slapped me across my face, she had quite an arm. Edward's eyes turned black, from anger. i smiled inside my head. I didnt want him to choose her over me, so i didnt hit her back. instead, i walked past her, and pretended she tripped me. falling hard to the pavement. "what the fuck was that for!?" i scream at her. Edward was by my side, helping me off the ground. I had a mission, to make her leave Edward. So when he was picking me off the ground, and turned to him, and tangled my fingers in his hair, how i missed his hair, his touch, his kiss, how he got way jealous, the way he did the smile i loved oh so much. with the memories of that and how he left me, i just couldn't help it, i kicked and fought and tried to get out of his embrace, he sat me down. "what's wrong?" He asked me. I tried to fight them back but they just kept coming, falling from my eyes, running down my face. "bipolar." kailey muttered. "it's just... you, ruined what we had. it was so great. why would you leave!? and get with her? why edward...." i was so emotionally challenged. He didn't answer, and looked away from me. i was so hurt, and i couldn't stay there, i had to get away from them. i ran into the woods, as fast as i could, i knew therapy was a bad idea. i just miss him so much! But why do i? He isn't even coming after me.... he doesn't love me anymore... i was so heartbroken, i stopped and just laid on the ground, in fetal position. soon i fell asleep.

waking up, in a room, laying on a bed. Was it my room? i couldn't tell it was too dark. i had the intense feeling as if i was being watched. i rose up, and saw a guy sitting across the room, staring at me. "EDWARDDDDDD!" i screamed for him to help me, but he wouldn't save me no longer. when that slipped into my mind i didnt care if this guy killed me, i hoped he did. life without Edward was no use.

**sorry its awful. :\ just couldnt put that much effort into this chapter. review for next chapter! :D :D :D**


	6. is this the end?

**AUTHORS NOTE!!! **

**super important read it (:**

**well you see, as you all know edward the therapist isn't updated frequently, and i completely lost interest on it, and got off topic. the story doesnt get that many views, and well, it's about time i put this story out of it's misery. so please don't hate me lol. **


End file.
